Garfield: A Tail of A Threesome
by HotCockOnTheRockYUM98
Summary: Things are getting hot in the kitchen when Jon, Garfield and Odie start cooking up something other than lasagna...


"JON WHERES MI LASAGNA" cried Garfield, a the middle aged man who dressed as a cat.

"It's coming Garfield." said Jon, his patient, caring roommate who basically took care of Garfield.

"ODY FUK OFF MI LASAGNA" said Garfield to Odie, who unlike Garfield was actually an animal.

"Bork bork( fuck u u stupid fat bitch) " borked Odie.

"I'll strangle you, ya dirty fuckin' mut!" Boomed Garfield, causing the lasagna that Jon took out of the oven to stumble onto the floor from the sudden shake, caused by the powerful voice.

"DIOS MIOS!" Screamed Garfield, rushing to the lasagna, splattered against the tiled floor.

Garfield attempted to grasp the lasagna, though it kept slipping like sand from his furry palms, spilling itself back onto the floor as it was previously.

"ODIE, YOU STUPID MUT!" Garfield cried, turning in the direction of the dog. What angered Garfield more was that the stupid bitch didn't even look sorry. He just witnessed a death, a murder, a TRAGEDY. And that FUCKIN' MUT has the audacity to look as content as ever, as if nothing had occurred.

Garfield rushed towards his canine adversary, growling furiously. "DIE!" Unfortunately, Garfield wasn't as young as he used to be, and Odie nimbly stepped aside, causing Ol' Garf to smash into the nearby table. "Barf barf barf" barked Odie. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HIM!" screamed Jon, grabbing Odie and tossing him out the window. Garfield looked at Jon, touched. "Jon... I didn't realize you cared..." Jon looked deeply into Garfield's eyes. "I've always cared. Always."

"wELL I HOPE YOU DONT CARE THAT IM ABOUT GRAB THAT SWEET ASS OF YOURS!" exclaims Garfield, grabbing some of Jon's sweet sweet ass.

"gAHHH" moaned Jon orgasming in the spot. The reason Jon was single and would remain single is because not only does he cum at the slightest touch, but his load IS HUGE like I'm talking Sea World orca show huge. So put on the jacket because you're in the splash zone.

"Jon... that was a BIG LOAD!" Garfield exclaimed, beaming at the thought of how mighty the cock of his was, seeing such a big load.

"Garfield-Kun... don't look... I'm... embrassed." Moaned Jon, the wet patch in his tight, tight briefs quickly dries, making him feel sticky.

Garfield licked his lips, watching Jon tremble under his grasp, kneading the sweet ass of the man with his plastic claws.

The kneading was enough to make Jon at full candy corn, trying to press his hips against Garfield for the friction he needs to relieve himself from the unbearable pain of arousal. Looking up at Garfield, lust filling his eyes, he pleaded for Garfield to touch him.

"My, you dirty slut, you'll do anything for me to grasp that Cocklet™ of yours, hm?" Garfield mused, smirking down at Jon, feeling him shake and nod quickly, afraid to disagree with his superior.

Meanwhile, Odie watched wistfully from the window, tears springing to his eyes. All he had ever wanted was to impress Jon. He never knew... Odie closed his eyes, the tears running down his face. It was too much. Too much. He couldn't take it anymore. Odie walked slowly away, not looking back. He needed to find a bridge. Or some dog treats. Anyway, back to the action.

Suddenly Garfield accidentally moaned Odie's name. Garfield realized his mistake as Odie came crashing through the window, sending blood and shards of glass everywhere. Now it was a real party. Odie started going to town on Jon doggy style(get it!) while GARField lick Jon's big ol' pussy. For although Jon was a man, he was also big pussy just like the one he had.

"OHHHHH SHITTTTTTT IM GONNANAAA..." Jon was building a huge load, huger that anything you'll ever see. And he was gonna blow it. In..

3..

2..

1...

"AAH!" Jon moaned, the white seed spewing from his tragically small, 1.63 inch cock, bathing Garfield and Odie. This was the only bath Garfield would ever approve of.

Odie started licking it up, cleaning the semen off his body, springing Garfield's furry cock to life.

"I'm going to destroy that tight hole of yours, Jon." Garfield smirked, pushing Jon to the ground, hovering over him.

Garfield turned, spotting Odie. He smirked, lifting his ass up, signalling Odie to come get what he deserves.

"Oh... OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Liz burst in the room, horror clearly audible in her voice.

Jon turned quickly to the new addition to the room, watching with terror as his girlfriend stood there, terrified to move.

The silence was thick. Thick like three other things in the room. But seriously, this silence could be cut with a knife. Maybe even one of Garfield's plastic claws. Liz blinked. "Uh... Jon, I just came over to tell you... uh..." Suddenly, Nermal emerged from behind Liz. "That's right, Jon and you chumps, Liz here is leaving you for me!" Jon struggled to his feet, still not wearing pants. "I DON'T CARE! I HAVE GARFIELD NOW! YOU CAN JUST LEAVE!" Liz gasped. Nermal grunted. Odie snickered. Garfield eyed Jon alluringly. That whole silence thing happened for a while again. Then Garfield spoke. "So... you guys wanna make some lasagna or what?"

The end


End file.
